marry crismast chagi
by RubikLuhan
Summary: suho dan kris adalah sepasang kekasih tetapi tiba-tiba suatu kejadian membuat hubungan mereka renggang, bisakah mereka melewati natal bersama?


Author : Rubik luhan

Title: MARRY CRISMAST CHAGI!

Pairing : KrisHo, kris, suho, exo

Rate : T

Cuma keisengan di hari natal, gak suka krisho gak usah baca… ingat komen :D

Suho berjalan menuju kea rah dapur. Hari masih pagi dan ia memutuskan untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk adiknya jong in. sekarang natal dan berbuat baik itu perlu. Untuk hari ini….

"sekesal apapun aku pada kkamjong, aku tetap menyayanginya, selamat natal…." Gumam suho sambil mengaduk-ngaduk sup rumput laut kesukaan jong in. suho tahu cuaca yang dingin ini sangat pas menikmati sup rumput laut yang hangat sambil menonton tv.

"ah, hyung! " suara jong in yg tiba-tiba membuat suho terlonjak kaget. Ia menoleh kea rah jong in yang sedang mengusap wajahnya baru bangun. Suho tersenyum dan menyuruh jong in duduk di kursi meja makan.

"kau baru bangun… hyung baru saja membuatkanmu sup rumput laut untuk sarapan, udara semakin dingin dan sup hangat sangat pas" ujar suho sambil menyodorkan semangkuk sup. Kai tersenyum dan meraih sendok di hadapannya dan menyicip sup rumput laut itu.

Suho mengambil bagian untukknya dan menikmati sarapan bersama jong in. "hyung~ besok natal, hyung tidak menemui kris hyung?" Tanya kai tiba-tiba. Suho menghentikkan gerakan menikmati sendok supnya. Wajahnya berubah pucat saat mendengar nama kris.

Yah, kris adalah kekasih suho. Dia terkenal di kampus. Tampan, tinggi, kaya, kapten basket dan sangat ia cintai begitu juga sebaliknya. Kalian tahu, saat suho bertemu pandang dengan kris di perpustakaan suho menyukai namja china-canada itu. Dan jangan lupakan suho yang membuat heboh jong in karena pingsan saat kris menyatakan ia mencintai suho. Itu masa-masa romantic suho rasakan

Tapi kejadian di lapangan basket tempo hari membuat ia menjauh dari kris. Jadi begini, suho awalnya meminta kris untuk tidak menunggunya pulang karena ia ada mata kuliah tambahan, namun ternyata pindah ke hari besok. Suho menghampiri kris ke lapangan basket. Tempat biasa kris menghabiskan waktu senggangnya bersama genk towernya chanyeol, tao dan sehun. Namun niatnya terhenti dan senyuman yang mengembang di wajah suho perlahan memudar.

Jessica jung. Primadona kampus yang dijuluki ice prisncess itu kini sedang meneriakkan nama kris yang akan melakukan slam dunk. Guys, bukan itu penyebabnya melainkan saat Jessica masuk kelapangan dan memeluk kris saat kris berhasil memasukkan bola ke ring, mata suho semakin berkilat saat Jessica mencium pipi kris. Suho berharap kris menjauh

Tapi kris malah tersenyum ke Jessica. Ok! Suho muak, dia benci pemandangan 30 menit yang sukses menghancurkan hatinya. Dia meremas tangannya hingga kuku jarinya melukai telapak tangannya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba suho dilihat oleh tao dan sontak namja mata panda itu berseru. "suho ge!" panggil tao, suho menoleh begitu namanya dipanggil. Sontak kris terkejut dan melihat suho yang berdiri sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Saat ini hati suho meraung dia rela jika readers keroyokan memukul kris. Hatinya sudah sakit.

"suho…" kris memanggil suho sambil berlari kecil ke arah namja mungil itu. Suho ingin lari tapi kakinya kaku, tubuhnya bergetar. Suho memohon untuk tidak menangis dan terlihat bodoh.

"emm… aku kesini untuk mengajakmu pulang karena jadwaku dipindah besok, tapi aku tiba-tiba teringat jong in yang membawa kunci apartemen, aku mau menjemputnya ke sekolah…. A..an..hks, nyeong" suho terisak di akhir kalimatnya, tak sedikitpun menatap kris, dan saat tangan kris menghentikkannya, kris menarik tangannya kasar dan berlari.

"kau bodoh kris! Kau mencintaiku, tapi saat tak ada aku Jessica penggantiku? Kejam!"

Dan suho menangis terus saat sudah di dekat sungai han. Niatnya untuk menjemput kai batal dan memilih makan malam sendiri di restoran sushi.

"suho.. hyung!, hyung!"

"aah! Ya? Ada apa? Kenapa?"

Jong in mendengus dan menatap =_= pada hyungnya,

"kau kenapa hyung? Ada masalah dengan kris hyung?" Tanya kai, suho menggeleng. Dia tak mau jong in mengajak genk nya –luhan,baekhyun,xiumin dan amber- untuk menghajar kris karena membuatnya sakit hati. Lebih baik jong in tidak tahu.

"anni~ kami baik-baik saja, ah! Kau sudah selesai? Akan aku bereskan!" ujar suho mengalihkan pembicaraan dan merapikan mangkuknya dan jong in.

Suho memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya café milik kyuhyun, sunbaenya di kampus. Suho tak meng aktifkan handphonenya karena kris terus menghubunginya, dan di hari libur ini suho sering keluar karena yakin kris pasti ke apartemennya dan jong in.

"secangkir kopi untuk si galau suho" ujar kyuhyun member nama pada kopi pada suho. Namja mungil itu memutar matanya jengkel dikatai galau.

"aku tidak galau hyung! Aku dan kris belum putus" ujar suho menesap kopinya, kyuhyun terkekeh dan mengusap kepala suho.

"kau belum putus? Kau masih mencintainya kan… temui dia dan bicarakan biar jelas, mungkin ada kesalahpahaman saat itu. Kau terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan" ujar kyuhyun sambil mengelap cangkir kopi.

"molla…. Tapi memang seperti itu dan aku melihatnya sendiri!" sanggah suho, dia meletakkan cangkir kopinya kasar dan mengusap kepalanya jengkel. Suasana hatinya malah semakin buruk.

"natal…. Hyung berencana buka setengah hari, sungmin mengajakku kencan, bagaimana kabar jong in?" kyuhyun membuka topic lain. Suho menoleh kea rah kyuhyun, " kyungsoo mengajaknya makan malam berdua di apartemennya…" ujarnya

"wooow! Pasti seru, kau cepatlah selesaikan masalahmu dengan kris, kau mau natal ditemani kacang dan tv?" kyuhyun berujar sambil mengejek suho, yg diejek hanya diam.

"jujur itu lebih baik dari pada kau simpan begini, kau mau tetap seperti ini?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan melanjutkan kata-katanya "kau pilih! Seperti ini, Jessica dan kris menusukmu atau kau jujur dan menerima kenyataan yang terjadi? "

"apa itu? Sulit sekali!" protes suho, kyuhyun menjitak kepala suho gemas membuat namja mungil itu mengaduh. "cerewet! Pilih mana?" Tanya kyuhyun, suho diam dan menatap jengkel kyuhyun yang mempermainkannya. "aku pilih kris menjadi milikku" ujar suho egois.

"nah! Katakana padanya seperti itu!"

Suho hanya diam dan menyesap lagi kopinya. Dia bingung harus bagaimana.

Kris side..

Kris merebahkan dirinya ke kasur, mengusap kasar wajahnya yang tampan. Puluhan kali ia memanggil suho tapi hp namja itu tak aktif. Dia juga sudah menyuruh chanyeol, sehun dan tao untuk mencari suho. Sebenarnya dialah yang salah. Ya kris sadar diri. Suho marah atas insiden dirinya dengan Jessica.

Saat smp kris dan Jessica satu sekolah di Canada dan mereka sempat dekat, ciuman di pipi pada teman itu sudah biasa di Canada, mungkin sifat Jessica yg masih western dan kris yang reflex karena sudah biasa di Canada, tapi harusnya ia sadar ini korea bukan Canada dan Ia tak tahu suho akan melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba hpnya berdering telpon, ia lansung mengangkat panggilan itu tanpa melihat siapa si penelpon.

"yeoboseyo suho!"

"aku sica kris… apa suho menghubungimu?"

"ooh~ kau, belum…"

"hmm… aku rasa ia sudah salah paham atas hubungan kita… kalau kau bertemu dengannya, aku minta maaf"

"ne… aku mengerti"

Sambungan diputus oleh Jessica dan kris melempar hp nya ke meja belajarnya. Ia sudah frustasi saat ini memikirkan suho yang marah padanya.

Ia jadi ingat saat mereka bertemu pandang di perpustakaan dan bagaimana suho. Namja mungil, kulitnya seputih susu dan senyuman malaikatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia sangat suka suho yang memanggilnya "krisu" dan senyuman namja saat itu, suara tawanya dan bagaimana mungilnya suho saat ia memeluknya. Ooh~ kris ingin berteriak ke jalan rasanya.

Ia melirik ke kalender. Natal…. Apakah natal ini ia bisa bersama suho lagi? Dia merindukan suho. Ia beranjak dari ranjang dan mendekati kanvas yang terpajang di dekat jendela kamarnya, dia mengambil pensil dan menutup matanya, dan tangannya mulai menggoreskan apa yang saat ini ia pikirkan.

suho

Beberapa hari kemudian suho mulai merindukan kris. Dia merasa hampa tanpa namja tiang itu. Biasanya aka nada orang yang menunggunya di depan kelas. Tapi saat kuliah berakhir tak ada siapapun yang ada di depan menunggunya.

Dia juga mulai sibuk dengan tugas-tugas dan tak sempat menghubungi kris, atau melihat ke lapangan basket. Suho menyesal sekarang tidak jujur ke hadapan kris. Yang ada di kepalanya hanya kris. Ia bahkan tak mendengar lay yang antusias mengajaknya ke mall membeli hadiah natal.

"ho… kau itu melamun terus… kau mau beli apa?" Tanya lay, suho sadar dan kini melihat lay yang memandangnya.

"apa?"

"aku Tanya apa kau jawab apa, itu.. kau mau beli apa untuk hadiah natal? Aku berencana mau beli CD kosong, aku mau mengcopy lagu yang aku buat kesana dan kuberikan ke chen" ujar lay semangat, suho menatap kea rah stan gift shop di depannya.

"lay… kau ke tempat CD lah, aku mau beli sesuatu disana"

"oh.. ok!"

Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, suho membeli kotak kado kecil berwarna merah. Cuma kotak dan suho bingung ia harus beli apa natal nanti. Baikan saja belum dengan kris apa yang harus dia beri?

Suho memandang keluar jendela apartemennya. Dia bingung akan member apa, sampai dia akhirnya bergerak mengambil secari kertas dan menulis sesuatu.

Kris mulai selesai dengan gambarnya, ia membungkus sketsa itu dengan kertas coklat dan bersiap ke taman, entah apa yang ada di benaknya, kris berpikir taman adalah tujuannya, meskipun ia ingin sekali bertemu suho

Suho memasukkan kertas itu ke kotak dan bersiap keluar. Ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi kris, tapi hp namja itu tak aktif, suho sudah sangat rindu dengan namja itu dan ia ingin memeluk kris. Suho berjalan menuju taman, di perjalanan ia melihat banyak couple menghabiskan waktunya bersama, Suho sampai di taman dan merasakan salju turun dan membuat tangannya dingin, akhirnya ia hanya menikmati suasana natal sendiri tapi matanya menangkap sosok kris yang berjalan sambil membawa sesuatu.

Kris yang baru sampai di taman melihat suho dan mereka saling menatap. Perlahan mereka mendekat satu sama lain dan suho lah yang menarik kris possessive dan memeluknya erat. Kris merasakan bagaimana suho begitu merindukannya.

"aku rindu padamu" ucap suho

"aku juga"

"aku… aku cemburu karena aku…"

Cup!

Kata-kata suho terhenti saat merasakan bibir kris menciumnya tepat di bibir. Kris melepas ciumannya dan tersenyum.

"bisa kita bicarakan itu nanti? Aku ingin memelukmu saat ini, kau tahu aku sangat merindukanmu disisiku, dan jangan pernah berpikir lain, aku mencintaimu." Kris meraih pipi suho dan mencium bibir suho lagi, suho membalas ciuman kris, tak peduli orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka.

Kris melepas pagutan bibirnya dan membiarkan suho bernafas, bibir malaikatnya itu bengkak dan memerah karena ulahnya. Kris mengeratkan pelukannya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga suho.

"merry crismast chagi~"

End

Halaah! Apa sih yang gue bikin? Gue gak jelas banget masa bikin apaan. Endingnya terinspirasi sama MV MID, coz pas banget suho noleh, pindah shot ke kris xD *kibar bendera krisho*. Banyak typo ya? Ah biarin, lagi males check nih. Lagi hujan dan kaki digigit nyamuk -_- ingat komen ya =D


End file.
